Goddesses Unlocked
by RaspberryNeko
Summary: They were here all along... The three great rulers of the Universe... The Light, The Shadow, and The Angel. Wait a second... What are they doing in Fairy Tail? Where is Lucy? What does Sting and Rogue have to do with any of this and why is Natsu stuck on the ceiling? What does this mean?


**HELLO! It is Raspberry!**

_And Neko!_

**And this is our newest fanfiction of which we are writing together called… (Drumroll please?)**

_*Initiates drumroll*_

**GODDESSES UNLOCKED!**

_This fanfiction, much like our other two, mainly focuses on female characters._

**Yeah cuz you just know we're gunna go all Katniss in this. OP GIRLS PEOPLE OP GIRLS!**

_I can almost bet that everybody has already guessed that we are both girls…_

**Yup! ^_^**

_You seem way too cheerful about this…_

**Yup! ^_^**

_Why…? *narrows eyes*_

**Cuz my brother said that when I write FIVE fanfiction chapters he'll get me 5 packs of sour patch straws! ^_^**

_O_O You better share with me…_

**NEVAR! IT'S MY CANDDAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

_Anyways hope you enjoy and remember that we don't own Fairy Tail!_

**Yup… *sulks in a corner***

_BUT THERE IS ALWAYS A CHANCE THAT HIRO MASHIMA WILL GIVE IT TO US!_

***Jumps up* YEAH! LET'S GO FORCE HIM TO!**

_Okay, while we go do that you guys can go ahead and read this chapter. *runs away*_

**BYE! *runs after Neko***

* * *

><p><strong>At The Guild…<strong>

"Hey, Wendy, Levy, come look at this book!" Lucy yelled from her usual spot at the bar, a strawberry milkshake in front of her and a brown leather book in her hands. Wendy and Wendy practically ran to her side in excitement about the book. "What is it Lu-chan/Lucy-san?" They were almost jumping with curiosity. "Well, on our last job I found this book. I have never seen it before but I thought Levy-chan might have…" Lucy looked to Levy and saw her friend's excitement and curiosity. Lucy quickly handed Levy the book before she jumped forward and tried to take it by force. Levy looked down at the book in her hands and her face couldn't hide that she was nervous and confused. Her eyes widened. "What's wrong Levy-chan/Levy-san?" Lucy and Wendy asked worriedly. Levy's knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor before anyone could catch. Everyone's eyes were on Levy, Lucy, and Wendy. Lucy and Wendy bent down next to Levy and patted her on the back and head. "I-I h-have never s-seen or h-heard of t-th-this b-b-book b-before…" Levy choked out while crying. Everyone's eyes widened with disbelief and gasped. "It's okay Levy-chan, now you know about every book…" Lucy tried to cheer Levy up. It worked. She looked up at Lucy and Wendy. "Yeah… Arigato (Thank You) Wendy-chan, Lu-chan." Levy smiled.

Then Fairy Tail went back to its normal activities of: drinking beer *cough* Cana *cough*, fighting, talking about women, and boasting about manliness.

Lucy, Wendy, and Levy all sat down at the bar as Levy read the title. "'Odorokubeki Kami to Megami' That's translated to The amazing Gods and Goddesses?" she stated. Levy flipped to the first page and began to read.

"Long ago, the earth was ruled and inhabited by Gods. This era was known as the Silver Era and was hundreds of years before the Dragon era-"

"DRAGON? WHERE?" Levy was interrupted by the fire breathing idiot known as Natsu. "NATSU! Can't you tell that Levy-chan was trying to read a book? She only made it two sentences in before you interrupted! If you want to listen then come over here!" Lucy yelled, clearly irritated. Natsu walked over to the three girls, then Lucy smacked him on the head. "Oww, Luuucccceeee~ why are you so mean?" Natsu pouted. He then received a glare from said girl that was almost as scary as Erza's. "Sit." Lucy commanded. Natsu quickly sat down and Levy readjusted her glasses and went back to reading.

"The gods were the most powerful beings in the universe. They were the creators; however they were also the destroyers. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands, of gods each ruled over their own domain. Much of them were minors such as: Boreas, Hecate, and Nemesis. Above all of the Immortals ruled the three gods known as, the Great Three. Although their stories are interesting, they are next to nothing compared to their daughters. The three young goddesses overthrew their fathers at such an early age in time that we can barely remember anything about their parents. The goddesses were also the cause of a terrible war between gods, leading much of them to obliteration. The goddesses were known as the Eternal Guardians. The Light, The Shadow, and The Angel.

I know it will be a while until anyone finds this so… I guess I have to tell you why I am writing this. I am the god of the past Jikan. The gods are angry with me for joining the Eternal Guardians side. I have been forced into hiding. The Gods who were defeated are slowly coming back from the eternal abyss of chaos. At the bottom of this page there will be a picture of the Eternal Guardians' human forms. I wish that I could help more but I might not live much longer. Goodbye world, I never lov-"

Levy stopped reading. Her eyes widened, on the page was a picture of three girls. "What's wrong Levy-chan? Is that it?" Lucy inquired. Levy slowly nodded still clearly startled. Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus stood up and went to look over Levy's shoulder to see the picture. Their eyes also widened and then snapped up to stare at the three members of Team Universe who were trying to run out of the guild doors. The dragon slayers rushed forward and stood blocking their path.

"I knew I felt something different in you three's magic!" Gajeel growled.

"Well, crap. You should learn to back off before you get hurt." Melody threatened, finally speaking up. "Melody, not here." Dianta ordered. Melody started pouting.

"Can you please move? We need to go… shopping. Unless if you want to come with…?" Vespa giggled

"You aren't going anywhere until I fight you!" Natsu demanded.

"YEAH! I GET TO BEAT SOMEONE UP! I haven't gotten to beat anyone to a pulp in an hour!" Melody celebrated. The whole guild sweat dropped do to the similarities between the two.

"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING DOWN THERE?!" Master screamed from the second floor.

"My apologies Master, we were just about to leave to go 'shopping'. However these idiots will not move out of the doorway." Dianta explained wisely to the Guild's Master. Master nodded as if to say he understood. Then he used his titan magic to enlarge his hand and slap the three dragon slayers away from the door. The three girls quickly walked out the door. Lucy took the book from Levy and began running as fast as she could after them. The girls were fast even though they were walking.

"WAIT! Dianta! Vespa! Melody!" Lucy called out hopelessly. She was panting heavily after running that long. "What do you want?" Melody asked coldly. "I-I just wanted to k-know why your picture was in this book…" Lucy stuttered out both frightened and tired. "What book?" Vespa questioned. Lucy handed them the book. They all gasped in unison. "Where did you get this? Dianta demanded deadly serious. "Oh… I found it… in a cave on our last mission, in a small cave on the mountain side." Lucy replied. They all gasped again.

"So, this must be the chosen one we are supposed to protect…" Vespa whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! CLIFF HANGER!<strong>

_I feel a little bad… this is our 3__rd__ cliff hanger…_

**Yup! We are both going to die!**

_NOOOOOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!_

**AND I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL!**

_-_- Well somebody's a bit full of themselves now aren't they._

**Yup! ^_^**

_*facepalm* Oh God help me!_

**Yup! ^_^**

_*Takes out a knife*_

**Who wouldn't be Happy? We might actually get Fairy Tail to ourselves! :D**

_OH YEAH!_

**I WOULD BE IN HEAVEN!**

_*Starts Fantasizing*_

**Anyways! I hope You enjoyed our first chapter!**

_*Still Fantasizing*_

**BAIIIII!**


End file.
